


I’m Not Ready Yet

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: A road trip and a funeral. Beca isn’t ready to say goodbye.





	I’m Not Ready Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Bemily Week- Day 3 Road Trip 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m really sorry that this is short and rushed, but I just had to get this out.

Beca reached for Emily. “Thanks for indulging me, babe.” A flight would be much faster, but the funeral was a week away to give time for everyone to gather from across the country. “I'm just not ready to see Chloe like this yet. Besides, you've never did get to see where I grew up in Seattle.” The drive from Los Angeles to Seattle was over 18 hours, but the view was gorgeous especially the last nine hours or so.

###

“You are going to love the Pacific Northwest, it's gorgeous,” Chloe squealed. “I still can't believe the two of you are dating!”

“I know, me either! Pinch me! No wait, don't! I don't want to wake up.”

Beca rolled her eyes, Emily was a such an adorable dork. “We need to get going, Em”

Just their luck, Emily had a stomach bug that weekend and they had to turn around a few hours into the trip.

###

A few days later, they were in Columbus, when Beca joked, “We'd get there a lot faster if you could drive, you know.”

###

Chloe finished pinning Emily's floral headpiece in her hair. “So, you seriously can't drive?”

“Oh my stars, I can't believe Beca chose last night to tell you about that,” Emily snorted.

Chloe laughed. “She was pretty drunk.”

“It wasn't that drunk!” Beca said from the doorway.

“You, go away!” Chloe shrieked. “It's bad luck to see her before you walk down the aisle!”

Beca snorted, “I don't think it counts when we're both the bride.”

###

When the car finally pulled into the space outside the church in Atlanta, Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She still didn't think she was ready.

 

Beca was right, as soon as she saw Chloe, she completely fell apart. Tears were streaming down Chloe's face as soon as she saw the urn in Beca’s hands.

“I'm so sorry, Beca!” Chloe sobbed wrapping her arms around her best friend. “She was so young and you two were so happy together and… I'm sorry I know I'm babbling I just …. can't believe Emily is really gone.”


End file.
